


Сладкая жызнь

by Tressa, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, do not repost to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Однажды Стив и Баки отправились в спа-салон.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Сладкая жызнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [piecemeal files](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508010) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Они лежали в воде в полумраке, подсвеченном розовым.  
– Так вот, значит, как ощущают себя сардины, – сказал Стив.  
– М-м-м, – отозвался Баки. Когда ему говорили, что он почувствует себя как в невесомости, то явно не шутили. Было очень классно: Стив рядом, время от времени они даже сталкивались ногами, а вода почти достигала температуры тела. Несмотря на то, что в помещении было влажно, воздух казался сухим и пах чем-то цветочным.  
Он почувствовал, что Стив рядом зашевелился.  
– Так что, это все соль?  
– Угу.  
Раздался тихий плеск.  
– А по вкусу не соль.  
Баки вздохнул.  
– Стив.  
– Что я такого сказал?!  
– Ляг в воду и расслабься, Стив.  
– Я и так лежу.  
Вода заволновалась, и Баки начало покачивать, пока Стив крутился, устраиваясь в воде. Внезапно что-то заскреблось, заглушая тихие звуки арфы.  
– На стенах тоже не соль.  
– Стив, – сказал Баки, не открывая глаз, – хватит грызть стены.  
– Я не грызу!  
– Хватит тянуть в рот все подряд.  
– Я смотрю, ты сменил пластинку, – мрачно пробормотал Стив.  
– Стив.  
– Я ничего не могу с этим поделать! Терпеть не могу ждать, мой уровень энергии...  
– Роджерс, мне плевать, что Эрскин вколол тебе еще и сыворотку из соплей бордер-колли, ляг и расслабься.  
Стив тяжело вздохнул и вытянулся во весь рост, снова заставив воду в бассейне заколыхаться. Баки с закрытыми глазами покачивался на волнах, которые поднял Стив. Он надеялся, что сможет достичь дзена, примерно как на седьмом часу лежания в снайперском гнезде, только без трупов в финале.  
– А дальше начнется гидротерапия, да?  
А может, и нет.  
– Это там нас будут поливать из шлангов или...  
– Я тебя утоплю, – очень спокойно пообещал Баки.  
– Ничего не выйдет, – ответил Стив, – в этой воде невозможно утонуть, я всплыву.  
– Ты не представляешь, на что я способен при правильной мотивации.  
– Что я такого сказал?  
– С каждой секундой моя мотивация усиливается.  
Стив забарахтался, а потом положил мокрую и соленую руку Баки на бедро.  
– Давай я все исправлю.  
– Мне прямо не хватает слов, чтобы объяснить, насколько я сейчас не хочу трахаться.  
– Да ладно тебе, мы одни, тут тепло, по углам стоят светящиеся соляные скульптуры...  
– Я бы предложил тебе пойти и трахнуть одну из них, так ты же так и сделаешь.  
– Они сказали, что мы будем здесь час, Баки. Целый час!  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вырубил тебя на следующие сорок пять минут? Ты этого хочешь?  
– Я просто подумал, что мы можем немножко развлечься! Когда у нас бывает возможность побыть вдвоем...  
– Ну, блин, прости, что у меня не встало от мысли, что ты будешь двадцать минут полировать мой член солью в общественных банях! И что значит, когда у нас бывает возможность? Мы живем вместе! У нас общий, прости господи, ящик для трусов! У нас общий матрас!  
– Да, который мы делим с четырьмя кошками!  
– Ты сказал, что не будешь впутывать в это кошек!  
– Во что впутывать? В наши отношения? Как это сделал ты?  
– Я с тобой разведусь, – сообщил Баки со всей серьезностью, на какую был способен в одноразовой шапочке для душа и в плавках с принтом из утят. – Разведусь и заберу всех кошек, а когда тебя посадят за то, что ты грызешь стены в спа, мы придем к тебе в тюрьму впятером, и я скажу им: «Как жаль, что ваш папочка был козлом и попал за решетку. Как жаль, что вам придется расти без папочки...»  
– Это я с тобой разведусь, если ты продолжишь называть меня кошачьим папочкой!  
– Не выйдет, если я разведусь с тобой первый!  
Хорошей новостью стало то, что после потасовки им пришлось возместить всего около сотни долларов ущерба.


End file.
